


Steve Rogers and the Sleeping Beauty

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Civil War II, Hydra Cap, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 在除夕夜，Steve将Tony吻醒。如果只是这么简单的话。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers and the Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242507) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



那个时刻到来的时候，Steve曾想过他会是胜利的那一个。

Stark本能成为那个最困难、最棘手的敌人——唯一一个真的有机会能够打败Steve的那个人，他的出局简直棒极了，而这是 _Steve_ 亲手造成的——他应该为此感到高兴才对。

相反，他能感觉到的只有一阵钝痛，像是某种空虚正吞没着他。

Stark——不， _Tony_ ——不在了，而这 _不应该变成这样_ 。

Steve看着Tony身处的高科技维生舱。他们并不确定他身上发生了什么——Tony对自己做了什么。无论出于什么目的，Tony死了，Steve一路把他引到这一步，拉着他的手，利用他的信任。

他为此着迷，而现在……

现在他正看着Tony的棺材，他想要做的是把它砸成碎片，让时光倒流，然后让世界重回正轨。

也许Steve是对的——Tony曾经是他最危险的对手，而他赢了，甚至都不知道有一场战斗要去打。

“Steve？”Carol的声音惊吓到他，差点连颤抖都控制不住。

“我需要一个人静静。”他回道，他很惊讶自己的声音听起来是多么的粗糙。

也许他做错了，或者他应该说服Tony到自己的那一边——但他了解Tony，他值得Tony永远不会用和他一样的方式去看待事物，他会和他斗争直到死亡，如果他知道的话。

但他不知道，不过，即使他还没有死，他也算不上活着。

Steve强忍着抽泣，他朝维生舱径直走去。愚蠢的多愁善感，但这几乎就像是一身盔甲，而他——他想要最后一次触碰属于Tony的那部分。

维生舱摸上去的感觉很光滑，不算冰冷，但也并不温暖，能量在他手指底下来回跳动着。

这毫无意义。Steve责骂自己。

正在他想要把手抽回去的时候，维生舱打开了。

Steve感觉到自己的心脏在疯狂乱跳。Tony——他活过来了吗？涌现出来的希望让人兴奋，Steve期待地注视着装置。

但是Tony没有出现，他没有起身，甚至都没有睁开眼。

他只是躺在那里，躺在打开的维生舱里，就像是——

就像是Steve的触碰把它打开了，如同他很多的自动防故障装置都设置成让Steve的声纹启动那样。

_噢，Tony。_

Steve知道他应该怎么做：试着把它关上，叫某个人来处理那个故障，假装自己不知道发生了什么，走开并且忘记Tony Stark。

所以他轻柔地抱起Tony，抬起他知道他完全脱离维生舱，并安全地躺在Steve的臂弯里。

然后装置就关上了，现在里面是空的。

Steve想想知道会不会有人注意到Tony不再躺在里面了。现在这不并重要，快速而不被注意地离开这里才是。

而Steve知道安全通道，没有监控录像覆盖的那些道路，所以他让Tony无意识的身躯抵住自己的，沿着那些道路，尽他所能地快速离开三叉戟大楼。

他并没有计划这个，但是现在在他脑海里却是令人痛苦的清晰：他不能把Tony的安全交到其他人手中，他不相信任何人。

*

Steve让Selvig检查了Tony的身体。这很冒险，但他必须确定Tony在无意识时不需要另一个像那样的维生舱去保护他免受伤害。

“真是让人难以置信，”Selvig说道，“这就像是他让自己进入到一个假死状态——他可以像那样存活好几个世纪。”

所以现在在Steve的隐匿处的角落有一张柔软、奢华的床，而Tony躺在那里，希望他能舒服，并绝对处于昏迷状态。

在某些时候，就只是看着他、看着他在身边，会让Steve感觉轻松一点。他能够想象Tony _真的_ 就在陪着他，而他值得这一梦想永远不会实现——至少不会是Tony的自主决定。

在某些时候，Tony _就在那里_ ，但是 _以前没有过_ ，而且 _以后也不会在_ ，就只会让他很烦躁，很痛苦。

Steve想念他，而他讨厌这样。

**

Steve让自己从超级英雄们（不是复仇者，不再是了）的新年派对早退。他知道那些窃窃私语——Tony Stark通常会放烟花——而它们也没错，但Tony不需要为了Steve上演一场表演，他在那里就足够了。

所以Steve去了Tony所在的那个地方，不是灵魂，而是身体。但今天是除夕夜，会发生奇迹，不是吗？

不。

就像Selvig所说的那样，Tony不会有变化。他仍然有着完美修整过的山羊胡——修饰着他伪装的面具，直到永远。但他脸上那些可怖的淤青已经消散，而且那些伤疤也在缓慢的消失，如同他的身体正在自我修复中。

他没有移动，甚至都没动过。

Steve叹气。也许——当世界成为他的囊中物，他就能够命令所有最聪明的人去研究Tony Stark的秘密，也许到时候他就能把他救回来。

然后当世界已经是Steve的，也许Tony会看见，他是对的。

（就跟会发生似的。）

Steve脱掉他的制服。也许是联络红骷髅的时候了，以常规的报告打消前者对他的疑心。Steve机械地做着手势，用涂料在胸前画了九头蛇的标记。他之前已经这么做过好多次了。

在某处，他能听到时钟敲击十二下，而一个荒谬的想法击中了他， _如果红骷髅在庆祝呢？_

Steve回过头去看Tony，在濒死状态下的他是多么的平静。

现在是新年，不是吗？

Steve没有让自己思考，不在他跨过房间缓慢走向床铺的时候，如同在等待他的理智归位；不在他爬上床到Tony身边的时候，不在他触碰Tony的脸颊的时候，平滑，温暖——他还活着。

Tony没有在 _呼吸_ 的事实击破了他的幻想。

但是Steve依然没有在思考，所以他就只是俯下身来，轻柔地亲吻着Tony的嘴唇，就像是他总是想要做的那样。

然后他突然醒悟，他到底在做什么，震惊地坐起身来，逃跑似的离开——像结冰一样定在那里。

Tony在看着他，他湛蓝的眼睛睁大着：“Steve？”他问道，“怎么……”

所以也许那就是Tony对Steve的信任达到的程度，他的自动防故障系统能让Steve进入的程度——但是Steve说不出话，找不到任何简单的借口。

他仍然没穿衣服，而Tony还在注视着他，困惑转变成恐惧。

_抓住机会，Rogers。_

Tony快速地逃离，动作迟缓笨拙，显然还没恢复过来。Steve抓住他的手臂，把他甩回床上，按压着他的喉咙。

Tony脸朝下这一点很有帮助，Steve没有必要看他的表情。

当Tony身体软下去之后Steve放开了他，检查了一下体征——还在呼吸，很好；Steve只需要把他敲晕。

_所以说新年愿望的确实现了_ ，Steve沉思着，然后他把思绪放在了下一个问题上。

是时候要造一个牢笼来关住Tony Stark了。

——END——


End file.
